Disolución
by Kmashi
Summary: ¿Qué hacer cuando todo lo que tienes desaparece? ¿Cuándo tus sueños y metas terminan? Las cosas no se ven igual que antes, y los colores no pueden ser percibidos con el mismo brillo, fue algo que aprendió Gon después de aquella importante separación.


¡Hola a todos!

Traje este extraño y largo One-shot como **regalo de cumpleaños** para mi querida **Kie-chan.**

 **¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!**

(Después de diesiceis días de atraso, ya debí guardarlo para el año que viene xDDDDDDDD, u.u gomene soy tan mala. El trabajo, el cansancio y el enredo emocional que le metí a este fic me complicaron entregarlo antes… Sorry, sorry…) No es lo habitual que suelo hacer, en realidad es bastante dramático, y metí a Goncito en una olla de emociones que no son tan propias de él. Igual siempre quise hacer un fic del recuentro de una forma dramática y "psicológica" supongo… xD

Espero que lo disfrutes y sorry si no es lo que esperabas. *Se hace bolita*.

 _ **Advertencia:**_ _Contenido_ _ **Shonen-ai, drama, mucha drama.**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Todos los personajes de_ _ **Hunter x Hunter pertenecen a Yoshihiro Togashi**_ _._

* * *

 _ **Disolución**_

Era primavera, la primavera más extraña que recordaba.

La alegría que se apreciaba durante esta época, extrañamente no lograba emocionarlo como antes.

Observaba con detenimiento un par de aves que jugaban sobre las ramas de ese árbol frondoso y verde que tenía delante. Los pájaros cantaban hermosas melodías. Se veían alegres por poder disfrutar de nuevo de las bondades que el sol les brindaba, de la abundante comida y del beneficio de poder cuidar de sus nuevas crías en un clima más amable y acogedor, diferente al resto de estaciones del año.

Él no hablaba con los animales, pero estaba seguro que eso era lo que decían.

Sonrió sin premeditarlo. No sabía si fue a causa de tan tierna escena o por un efecto secundario ocasionado por los nervios que lo estaban descomponiendo desde que se bajó del avión.

Dos horas llevaba sentado sobre esa barda mirando el paisaje; esperando y armándose de valor.

Su mente era un caos. Estaba feliz, ansioso, ilusionado y exaltado. Todo eso le quedó claro cuando sintió su cuerpo temblar, a pesar de que no había frío; sin embargo, éste respondía con claridad a lo que pronto iba acontecer.

No era de extrañar la molestia que sentía consigo mismo por comportarse así. Se preparó mental y emocionalmente para esto por bastante tiempo.

Un año.

Un año había transcurrido desde la última vez que vio a su amigo, y durante todo ese lapso –incluso ahora– se lamentaba de su infantil forma de actuar en aquel momento. Sabía que una persona madura hubiera podido reaccionar con algo más de sensatez ante una situación como esa. No quería excusarse diciendo que aún era un niño o que su inocente mente se vio corrompida por la rabia y la ira. No. No era aceptable. Y más, porque debido a su actuar egoísta hirió a tantas personas en el proceso.

Los días pasaron.

Allá en isla ballena, la paz que reinaba era agradable. Nada perturbaba la quietud y la alegría que irradiaba la naturaleza y las personas de esa tierra de ensueño. Donde los prados verdes se pierden ante la vista, y donde los bosques tupidos se convierten en el hogar de incontables seres que conviven en armonía. La gente es sumamente amigable y cálida.

Cualquiera se sentiría feliz de estar ahí.

Pero no él.

El hecho no radicaba en que odiara su tierra natal, todo lo contrario, guardaba gratos recuerdos de su niñez ahí y hasta podría decir que gracias a haber crecido en ese entorno se le permitió desarrollar habilidades de la que se sentía bendecido de poseer.

El problema, era ese sentimiento de desasosiego que no desaparecía desde el día en que se separó de su amigo. Su aventura finalizó de forma inesperada, apenas había logrado arreglar las cosas con Kite, cuando esa triste noticia le fue lanzada y su turbada conciencia aún no se encontraba preparada para eso.

Era realmente patético.

Aun así, comenzó de nuevo su vida junto a su familia, en la pequeña y acogedora casa que lo vio crecer, con la esperanza de que cosas buenas vendrían más adelante.

En las mañanas se dirigía al bosque para saludar a la naturaleza y llenar sus pulmones de aire puro. Esa rutina se convirtió en su pequeño desahogo, tiempo que aprovechaba para pensar con calma sobre sí mismo y sobre hacía que rumbo debía direccionar su vida.

A pesar que le diera incontables veces vuelta al asunto, no lograba encontrar algo que lo dejara plenamente satisfecho; aunque no podía negar lo obvio:

Se sentía solo.

Vacio.

Sin un propósito por el qué vivir.

A veces creía estar rodeado de una oscuridad tan grande que apenas si conseguía respirar con normalidad, en especial en las noches. Las pesadillas no dejaban de atormentarlo día tras día. Imágenes borrosas de sus manos ensangrentadas, esos ojos color amarillos que lo observaban fijamente y el rostro afligido de su amigo; eran las figuraciones más recurrentes. Él no entendía el porqué, si ya no se sentía perturbado por lo que aconteció, quizá algo culpable, pero no era para que pasara por eso todas las noches. Lo único que lograba deducir es que muy dentro de él había algo que no le permitía estar tranquilo, no sabía con exactitud qué, sin embargo, era el causante de una ansiedad que no podía apaciguar.

Aunque no todo era malo, también tenía sueños agradables. Los cuales no podía recordar con exactitud, pero cuando ocurrían, despertaba con su rostro cubierto de lágrimas, sabía que eran lágrimas de felicidad porque su corazón se lo decía. Cuanto deseaba poder recordarlos…

Durante todo el período que estuvo en su hogar, su tía fue el mayor apoyo para él. Le daba las energía para conservar su estado de ánimo alegre y lo que muchas veces le dio amenos momentos de felicidad.

La amaba, a ella y a su abuela. No sabría que hubiera sido de él si ese día en que volvió, ellas no estuvieran esperándolo y que no hubiese podido ver esas sonrisas tranquilizadoras que recibió. Lo recordaba a la perfección, como los brazos cálidos de Mito-san lo envolvieron con ternura, transmitiéndole todo el amor que una madre podría darle a un hijo.

Y ese día se quebrantó por completo.

Lloró más que cualquier otra vez que pudiese recordar, sin restricciones. Bajo el resguardo de ella se sintió seguro y pudo liberarse de la angustia que estuvo conteniendo desde hace mucho. Definitivamente aún era un niño.

Ella no preguntó nada al respecto, sólo se ocupó de acariciarle y abrazarle tanto como pudo.

No merecía tener a gente tan buena a su alrededor, pero se sintió agradecido por eso.

Fue un año largo, que le permitió hacer un cambio de pensamiento y de percepción. Es imposible no aprender luego de un escarmiento de tal envergadura como el que sufrió durante su última aventura.

Ese irreparable suceso lo zarandeó de su pedestal creado con incredulidad y le hizo ver la realidad. Supo entonces, que no todo lo que le rodeaba era felicidad. No siempre se podía alcanzar lo que se desea con convicción, había que tomar en cuenta todos los factores involucrados, antes de lanzarse sin pensarlo.

" _Gon debes madurar",_ se auto reprendía en los momentos donde su corazón flaqueaba al añorar esas épocas cuando todo parecía más fácil, cuando sus amigos estaban a su lado y que las situaciones conflictiva se podía solucionar con una sonrisa y algo de valor.

Ahora entendía que gracias a la ayuda que siempre recibió, su camino estuvo despejado, e incluso cuando estuvo a punto de caer, una mano estuvo ahí incondicionalmente para atajarle.

Al recordarlo, sólo una cosa se cruzaba por su mente: Killua.

Su amigo. El único que estuvo a su lado sin cuestionárselo, aceptando cada uno de sus caprichos y salvándolo de todo embrollo en el que se metía por su falta de prudencia.

Sin él a su lado, se dio cuenta el importante lugar que comenzó a ocupar en su vida. Sí, Killua era su amigo. Y no uno cualquiera, era su mejor amigo en todo el mundo. El primer amigo de su misma edad. Aquel que lo comprendía con sólo una mirada. Quién no dudaba dos veces en saltar junto a él al peligro sin importarle su propia seguridad.

" _No sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes"_. Ese dicho era tan certero, que sólo ahora lo comprendía a cabalidad.

Eso lo entristecía de vez en cuando, en especial en aquellos días cuando se detenía mirar las estrellas, esos seres astrales resplandecientes e incansables que le recordaban tanto a él.

Extrañaba cuando pasaban todos los días juntos, sus típicas peleas debido a que ambos eran muy testarudos y sus emocionantes aventuras. Todo eso no le permitía sentirse plenamente feliz.

Lo extrañaba, extrañaba tanto a Killua.

Pero él no tenía el poder de cambiar la situación, la vida seguía su curso sin importarle los conflictos o los deseos que tuviese, por eso decidió seguir adelante dando lo mejor de sí.

Aceptó el hecho de estar solo, de que debía asumir las responsabilidades de sus actos y que su vida estaría condicionada al camino que escogiera de ahora en adelante, por su propia cuenta.

Estaba sentado ahí, rogando a que todo saliera bien, o que por lo menos, nada saliera mal.

Tenía miedo. De que existiera un muro entre ellos, creado por el tiempo en que estuvieron separados.

La fragancia dulce que desprendían las azucenas intentaba tranquilizarlo, no obstante, todas las inseguridades y cuestionamientos que formuló durante todo ese lapso se comenzaron a atiborrar en su cabeza impidiéndole calmarse.

Tan inserto en sus pensamientos estaba, que no sintió la presencia de dos personas acercarse. Sólo al escuchar su nombre pudo darse cuenta que estaba siendo observado.

Se levantó apresurado al reconocer la voz detrás de sí. El corazón le saltó eufórico sin su consentimiento. Hacía tanto que no lo escuchaba, que el oír su nombre de nuevo con esas tonalidades específicas, le emocionó. Al voltear intentó decir algo con coherencia, pero su voz se perdió al ver lo diferente que lucía su amigo. Podía jurar que estaba más alto, sus cabellos igual que siempre, aunque peinados ligeramente hacia atrás debido a que llevaba puesta una gorra deportiva, pero su ropa era lo más impactante: Llevaba puesto unos shorts holgados con bolsillos a los costados que le llegaban más debajo de las rodillas, una franelilla color celeste, un abrigo que llevaba amarrado a la cintura y unos tenis color blanco. Lucía genial y como todo un adolescente. Ya no era como el niño de doce años que conoció.

Ahora que lo pensaba, nunca se ocupó en detallarlo como ahora: de pies a cabeza. Sólo recordaba su rostro y sus diferentes expresiones: de enojo, su risa picara, su sonrisa sincera, su mirada seria y sus ojos fríos cuando peleaba enserio.

Si intentaba visualizarlo en su mente con detenimiento de esa forma, sólo podía distinguir una silueta, que por cierto siempre se encontraba detrás de él. Claro, Killua era quien le cuidaba su espalda, además de ser su fuente de apoyo absoluto, en las buenas y en las malas, y estaba tan acostumbrado a eso que nunca se preocupó por preguntarle qué era lo que en verdad deseaba ni detallar que tipo de ropa usaba o si su cuerpo cambiaba con el pasar de los días. Ni siquiera tuvo la decencia de voltear a verle ni una sola vez durante su incursión en el palacio y eso era algo de lo que se arrepentía.

Killua lo miró extrañado al no recibir respuesta y al ver su semblante de desconcierto.

—¿Gon?

—Killua… —murmuró anonadado.

—Hola… —sonrió espontáneamente de medio lado, se sentía feliz de poder verlo de nuevo.

Sus ojos se encontraron y todo a su alrededor se detuvo. El aire les acarició en sus rostros y les hizo saber que no era un sueño, en verdad se volvieron a encontrar.

Un año había pasado desde la última vez que estuvieron juntos.

—¡Gon-chan!

Una vocecilla aguda llegó hasta sus oídos, sacándolo del trance en el que se hallaba. No fue hasta entonces que el pelinegro se dio cuenta que su amigo no venia sólo. Esbozó una sonrisa al ver la expresión alegre de Alluka.

—Hola Alluka.

La niña sonrió en respuesta a la amabilidad que irradiaba el chico. Emocionada tomó la mano de su hermano y la movió a los lados con efusividad. —Onii-chan, tenías razón.

Killua rió mientras le acariciaba el cabello y ella recibió el gesto con gusto. —Tu Onii-chan nunca se equivoca.

Gon no comprendía de qué hablaban, pero se sentía fuera de lugar. Era como si ellos estuvieran dentro de una pequeña burbuja, donde él no tenía el permiso de entrar. Estaba feliz por Killua y por Alluka, ellos merecían ser felices y tener la oportunidad de recobrar el tiempo perdido por culpa de su extraña familia, aunque no podía negar que la escena lo molestó un poco. La atención que en un momento fue toda para él, ahora estaba siendo redirigida hacia otra persona y no es que él fuera egoísta, simplemente no se acostumbraba a ello.

—¡Onii-chan! ¿Puedo jugar con esas flores mientras hablas con Gon-chan? —Señalaba con su dedo índice el jardín que se hallaba a unos cuantos metros de distancia.

—Está bien, pero no te alejes mucho —advirtió su hermano. Y tan rápido como lo dijo, la niña salió corriendo entusiasmada hacia el lugar. Sonrió con ternura al ver a su pequeña hermana recolectando flores alegremente. Momentos como estos eran especiales para Killua. Ver a Alluka disfrutar y jugar como una niña normal era algo que lo hacía sumamente feliz. —Es tan tierna ¿no? —comentó naturalmente a su amigo.

El pelinegro le miró con detenimiento, ese semblante tranquilo y reconfortante que tenía Killua, era nuevo para él. Sus labios se curvaron hacia arriba suavemente. Lo supo en ese instante, su amigo era feliz y eso era más que suficiente para él. —Sí —le contestó, observando hacia la misma dirección, sintiendo como leves porciones de paz se aglomeraban dentro de sí.

Estuvieron en callados por unos minutos, hasta que el mayor rompió el silencio.

—Y dime Gon, que has hecho durante este tiempo —se acercó hasta su camarada y lo encaró—, además de encogerte cuatro centímetros… —expresó con un tono burlón al colocar su mano sobre la cabeza del más bajo, haciéndole notar con arrogancia la diferencia de estatura que poseían ahora.

—¡¿Ahhh?! ¡Yo no me he encogido! —Reprochó haciendo un mohín— ¡y tú sólo has crecido dos dedos! —se colocó ligeramente en punta tratando de alcanzarlo, movía sus brazos desordenadamente mientras Killua alzaba el mentón para aumentar la diferencia. —¡Ohhh, Killua! ¡Eres un tramposo!

—¡Acéptalo de una vez! —Empujó con suavidad la cabeza de Gon hacia abajo arruinando por completo el esfuerzo que había hecho.

Al separarse se miraron fijamente y ambos comenzaron a reír a carcajadas. Por un instante, Gon había olvidado el miedo que lo acompañó durante todo el día y actuó con naturalidad, dejándose llevar por el carácter travieso de su amigo.

Esto era como en los viejos tiempos.

El Zoldyck sonrió, sintiéndose más tranquilo, al saber que su compañero seguía siendo el mismo de siempre.

—Que bueno, temí por un momento, que el haberte encontrado con tu papá te hubiese sentado mal. —Caminó con lentitud hasta una pequeña ladera cubierta de grama donde se sentó despreocupadamente.

Gon lo siguió, bastante intrigado, no comprendía a totalidad el significado de esas palabras. Se sentó a su lado con las piernas flexionadas cerca de su pecho, mirando detalladamente cada uno de los gestos que hacía el albino. —¿A qué te refieres? —dijo al no aguantar más la curiosidad.

Un bufido forzado debido la risa que intentó contener, escapó por su boca, ya se esperaba una pregunta como esa. Apoyó sus manos sobre el césped y miró al cielo. —No lo sé, pensé que quizá habías despertado el gen de los Freecss y te volviste arrogante e irresponsable como tu padre.

—Ging no es tan malo, como parece…

—Eso lo juzgaré yo, cuando lo conozca —reiteró en un tono altanero, lleno de soberbia.

Sonrió para sí mismo al notar la actitud infantil de Killua. Él seguía siendo el mismo y eso lo tranquilizaba mucho. —Si—, le respondió para proseguir con la conversación.

—Pero apartando eso, cuéntame en verdad, ¿qué has hecho durante este año?

Colocó una mano en el mentón, meditando con detenimientos todo lo acontecido durante ese período. Aunque, luego de pensarlo, no había hecho nada significativo. —Mmm, diría que lo más emocionante que ocurrió fue cuando me encontré con Ging.

El mayor le miró incrédulo, sabía que Gon no paraba de tener aventuras. En cualquier lugar que llegaba siempre hacia que todo a su alrededor se volviese divertido. ¿Qué lo más emocionante fue encontrarse con Ging?, bueno, podía entenderlo después de todo fue su objetivo desde siempre.—¿Sólo eso? ¿Tan interesante es ese viejo?

—Yo diría que sí. Creo que ahora puedo entender porque decidió dejarme con Mito-san y seguir su viaje.

—¿Por qué es un padre irresponsable? —bromeó, alzando su dedo como si hubiera hecho un descubrimiento sumamente importante.

—Sí, supongo que sí… —rió ligeramente por el mal chiste y luego colocó una cara nostálgica al recordar el encuentro con su padre— Pero admiro que sepa con exactitud lo que desea y que tiene la convicción de luchar a hasta conseguirlo.

—Eso me parece tan conocido…

—¿Te refieres a mí?

—¿Y a quién más idiota? De tal padre tal hijo.

Gon le miró sorprendido, ¿esa era la impresión que daba? Como deseaba que eso fuera verdad.

—No creo que eso calce conmigo en estos momentos —lo dijo con sinceridad, entrecerrando sus ojos mientras se apoyaba en sus rodillas. Quizá antes fue así, ahora que aquel objetivo que tenía planteado en un principio ya no se encontraba ahí, todo parecía tan confuso y disperso que no tenía idea que era lo que le motivaba cada día a despertarse.

El mayor no pasó desapercibido ese semblante afectado, definitivamente hoy algo no andaba bien, lo sabía desde el primer momento en que lo vio, pero como él era un cabeza dura, la mejor forma de ayudarle, era sacarle las palabras de la boca. —¿A qué viene esa actitud?

Esa pregunta le tomó desprevenido, sin embargo, temía que en algún momento su conversación llegará hasta este punto. Tragó la saliva que se le acumuló en la boca, producida por los nervios al hablar de ese tema y suspiró para responderle lo más calmado que pudiese. —Desde el día que logré reunirme con Ging, me quedé sin un objetivo el cual seguir. Estuve pensando que podría hacer, pero mis opciones se vieron reducidas por el hecho de que ahora no poseo Nen.

—Idiota. ¿Acaso no fuiste tú el que me dijiste que siguiera buscando hasta encontrar lo que quieres hacer en la vida? ¿Por qué te estás actuando tan extraño? Ese no eres tú.

—¿Lo crees?

—Totalmente —respondió con seguridad—. El Gon que yo conozco, ya se hubiera embarcado en una descabelladla y peligrosa aventura para recuperar sus poderes.

—Killua… Gracias… —dijo en un tono suave. Abrazó sus piernas con fuerza mientras reposaba su cabeza sobre las rodillas, observaba el pasto que se movía gentilmente al compás del viento.

El mayor no entendió ese repentino agradecimiento, no creía haber hecho nada que lo mereciera. —¿Eh?

—Siempre sabes que decir para hacerme sentir mejor…

Al escucharlo se sentó recto y se abanicó con su propia mano, levantó un poco el mentón y puso un semblante lleno de picardía, le gustaba cuando era alabado. —¡Ja! Si no estoy yo para golpearte esa cabeza vacía, no te comportas como debe ser.

—Es enserio —replicó con seriedad, mostrando sus ojos brillantes al contrario—. Nunca encontraré las palabras adecuadas para expresar lo agradecido que estoy por haberte conocido.

Esto estaba tornándose extraño, su amigo se estaba comportando extraño, el no era de decir esas cosas. Se apoyó contra la grama y extendió su mano para alcanzarlo y detener esta broma de mal gusto. —Oye… ya basta…

—Tu siempre estuviste ahí junto a mí y me apoyaste como un buen amigo, —continuó, ignorando por completo el rostro lleno de nerviosismo del albino— al cambio yo nunca me preocupé por preguntarte que es lo deseabas hacer. Fui un egoísta, en especial en nuestra última misión. Me comporté como un idiota y lo siento.

Sus nervios desaparecieron enseguida cuando ese terrible momento fue traído a su conversación. No quería recordarlo, deseaba enterrar todo lo que pasó en aquel momento y seguir adelante con sus vidas. —¿Por qué traes eso de nuevo a colación? Ya te había disculpado por eso ¿recuerdas?

—Lo sé. Pero mientras estuvimos separados, me di cuenta lo mucho que extrañaba compartir mis aventuras contigo y de lo importante que te habías vuelto para mí.

—Gon…

Apretó los puños con fuerza tratando de conseguir el valor para lo que diría después, no era fácil, pero si no lo hacía sentía que nunca podría estar satisfecho. —Sé que no tengo ningún derecho de pedirte nada, porque tú ya has hecho demasiado por mí, pero desearía que en un futuro cuando ambos hayamos cumplido con nuestras metas, podamos juntarnos de nuevo y compartir en un viaje para encontrar aquello que deseamos hacer.

Killua estaba impactado por esa petición, no se lo esperaba, no creyó tener de nuevo la dicha de compartir su vida con Gon, y ahí estaba él mismo devolviéndole la esperanza, como siempre lo hacía, porque Gon le daba ánimos de vivir a cualquiera.

—Ahora no es un buen momento, —continuó Gon— tú tienes algo que proteger y yo necesito buscar una forma de recuperar mis poderes. No quiero volverme una carga para ti.

—Que tonterías estas diciendo, tú nunca serás una carga, porque somos amigos.

El más joven rió al oír eso. ¿Desde cuándo Killua se había vuelto más noble que él?, no lo sabía, pero debía admitir que de lo que dudaba no era de su amistad, sino de su propio autocontrol y egoísmo. —Creo que tenías razón Killua, me he vuelto arrogante, es por mi propio deseo de no verme tan débil a tu lado, de sentir que la brecha que nos separa es inmensamente grande.

Ese comentario fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Ya no podía seguir ignorándolo. Killua lo sabía, y lo mínimo que podía hacer ahora es enfrentarlo.

—Sabes, en cuanto te vi supe que algo no andaba bien. Reconozco esa sonrisa falsa que pones cuando las cosas no están marchando como deberían. Sé que algo te está afectando, y no sé con exactitud qué, pero quiero dejar algo claro. Estás equivocado si pensaste que yo hice todas esas cosas porque tú me obligaste con tu testaruda forma de ser. Lo hice porque quise. Sin embargo, cuando te conocí tuve la oportunidad de conocer un mundo totalmente diferente, salir y vivir la vida a mi manera. Y gracias a todos los momentos que vivimos, finalmente pude encontrar lo que quería hacer. No debes lamentarte más de lo que ya pasó, enfócate en lo que vendrá, en el mañana, y disfruta cada momento que puedas en el trayecto que recorrerás para encontrar lo que deseas hacer.

Estaba impresionado, esas palabras lo reconfortaron mágicamente, la elocuencia de su amigo había mejorado y su buen tacto para tratar de estos temas también. —Has madurado Killua… —mencionó con tranquilidad.

¿Es que acaso antes no era maduro? Frunció el ceño en desacuerdo a lo que acababa de oír, fue ofensivo de una forma implícita. —¿Huh? ¡Siempre lo he sido! —se defendió.

—Suenas como Ging.

—¡No me compares con ese viejo! —exclamó exaltado y furioso.

Gon no pudo más que reír por el pequeño berrinche que armó.

Eso era lo que más le gustaba ver, esa hermosa y resplandeciente sonrisa, que lo embargaba de paz y alegría al instante, no deseaba verlo nunca más de esa forma tan deprimente. —Así que ya no le des más vuelta a eso, Gon. Apresúrate en recuperar tu Nen, o si no te dejaré atrás.

—Supongo que tienes razón…

—Luego podremos viajar los tres juntos por todo el mundo y hacer un montón de cosas divertidas. ¡No creerás los deliciosos dulces que he probado durante nuestro viaje! —dijo emocionado, moviendo los brazos y con un resplandor de ilusión la pupila de sus ojos. —Una vez, llené un carro de compras con la edición limitada de Halloween de Chocorobot. Fue un desastre cargarlos todos hasta nuestro hotel. Las manos de Alluka son muy pequeñas. Si somos tres podremos transportar mucho muchos más.

—Nunca cambiarás Killua —rió ligeramente al escuchar el relato de su obsesión compulsiva a los chocolates.

—Por supuesto que no, los chocolates son un tema muy importante.

En ese instante Alluka se acercó corriendo hacia ellos, traía en sus manos una corona de flores, hecha con azucenas y diversos tallos.

—¡Gon-Chan! Hice esto para ti.

—Oh, muchas gracias Alluka. —La tomó entre sus manos y se la colocó voluntariamente en su cabeza, sin importarle en lo más mínimo como se veía.

—Es un regalo por cuidar de mi Onii-chan. —ella se contentó al ver su creación sobre la cabeza del pelinegro.

El chico se alegró por el presente. Le pareció muy tierna y gentil la pequeña hermana de su amigo, no se parecía en nada a él, ella era muy diferente al resto de los miembros de la familia Zoldyck. « _Seguro es adoptada_ », bromeó para sí mismo. Sonrió a causa de ello y en forma de agradecimiento a la joven. —En realidad es él quién estuvo cuidado de mí —le respondió con cortesía.

—Mi Onii-chan me habla siempre de ti, y cuando lo hace su rostro siempre está lleno de felicidad. ¡Él te quiere mucho! —Dijo abriendo sus brazos a los lados completamente, para indicarle la cantidad a la que se refería— Lo sé, porque siempre se sonroja cuando le envías un mensaje.

El rostro de Killua era un desastre. ¿Qué era esto? ¡¿Qué demonios le pasaba a Alluka?! Estaba tan avergonzado que deseaba que la tierra se lo tragase en ese momento. —¡Alluka! —gritó sobresaltado.

—¡Pero es verdad! —Refutó enfadada por el regaño que recibió hace unos instantes— ¡Nanika me dijo que cuando una persona sonríe al recordar a otra, es porque la ama!

—¡Basta! —dijo algo molesto, debido a la vergüenza.

—Tú mismo lo dijiste de camino acá: "Alluka, verás la cara de tonto que pondrá Gon cuando vea lo genial que me veo". Estabas tan emocionado que me hiciste acompañarte a comprar ropa nueva para este día.

—¡Ahhh! ¡Qué graciosa! —¡Ya no soportaba más la indiscreción de su hermana! Se levantó riendo forzosamente y comenzó a empujarla con suavidad hacia el jardín, intentando que se alejara lo más posible de ahí.

—¡Hasta te ayude a arreglarte el cabello! —gritó cuando ya estaba a unos cuantos metros de ahí, cosa que Gon escuchó a la perfección.

—¡Sigue jugando Alluka! —terminó por decir, hasta que ella resignada, hizo un puchero enfadada y se retiró para jugar de nuevo.

El joven totalmente avergonzado seguía riendo mientras se rascaba el cabello y volvía a sentarse al lado del otro. —No es verdad lo que dijo, yo no estaba emocionado ni nada por el estilo…

—Yo también te quiero Killua —soltó de repente sin dejarle terminar de hablar, colocando su mano sobre la del albino. Le miró directamente a los ojos y lo dijo con convicción, intentando transmitirle la verdad de sus palabras.

Nada había preparado a Killua para esto. Sentir ese ligero contacto, justamente en el momento que Gon intentaba reafirmar el cariño que le tiene, no fue bueno para su espíritu. —¿Ehh? —se le escapó por los labios. Su corazón se aceleró y comenzó a hiperventilarse.

En su inocencia el menor no se había dado cuenta de lo que sus acciones producían, hasta que vio los extraños gesto que hacía su compañero. Dirigió su mirada hasta abajo y eso le terminó de aclarar el porqué de su nerviosismo. —¡Lo siento! —gritó exaltado, cuando se dio cuenta que sus manos aun permanecían unidas.

«¿Qué fue eso?», pensó Killua.

Él sabía que esas palabras se referían al cariño que se tienen los amigos, pero aún así no evitó que se descompusiera por dentro. Se levantó mientras se acomodaba la ropa, intentando olvidar ese extraño episodio.

—Lo mejor será ir a cambiarnos, ya casi es la hora.

Gon suspiró, exhalando el aire que había retenido cuando dejó de respirar por unos segundos. Luego de tranquilizarse, recordó el motivo principal por el que se habían reencontrado. Se levantó igualmente y limpió su trasero con las manos. —Si... —respondió, tomando los tirantes de su mochila entre sus dedos.

—El hotel donde nos hospedamos está muy cerca, ¿vienes con nosotros?

—Sí, aun no me he registrado en ninguno, vine directo del aeropuerto.

—Quédate con nosotros, tenemos una cama muy grande.

No iba a negar que esa propuesta le alegró, pero sabía que aunque todo parecía ser igual, muchas cosas habían cambiado. —Mejor no, seguro les molestaré. Tomaré otra habitación.

—Tonto —replicó enseguida—. Tú no eres ninguna molestia. Ella estará más que feliz y ya estoy acostumbrado a tus ronquidos.

—¡Yo no ronco! —reprochó con las mejillas infladas.

—Claro que si~ —dijo con burla.

—¡Pues tu pateas cuando duermes! —gritó enfadado.

—¿Eh? ¡Eso sólo pasó una vez! Tengo el sueño muy ligero, sabría si lo hiciera —pegó su frente con la contraría haciendo una leve presión.

—¡Awww, es cierto! ¡Lo haces cada noche! —dijo el pelinegro con un tono infantil, empujando ligeramente también.

—¡Pues, tú muerdes!

—¡Eres un mentiroso!

—¿Chicos que hacen? —preguntó Alluka al verlos actuar de forma tan extraña: Jalándose las mejillas mutuamente mientras luchaban con sus frentes.

Ambos se miraron y en un movimiento rápido se voltearon, soltando un bufido como muestra de su "enfado", no cabía duda que los viejos hábitos son difíciles de olvidar.

—¡Alluka es hora de irnos! —Tomó la mano de la chica y comenzó a caminar.

Gon los siguió y caminó a su lado.

—Gon… —comentó repentinamente el mayor— No dudes en llamarme si necesitas mi ayuda.

El joven Freecss se asombró por esas palabras que pareciera haber sido dichas sin ningún fundamento, pero entendió a la perfección porque su amigo lo dijo. Sonrió, aunque muy adentro también eso logró entristecerlo un poco más.

Durante todo el trayecto hasta el hotel conversaron de temas triviales y sobre lo que habían hecho. Sentían como si nunca hubiesen distanciado sus caminos. Seguían siendo los mismos.

 **.~*~.**

A la una de la tarde, todos los miembros de la asociación de cazadores se encontraban reunidos en los jardines Shizukesa, una hermosa porción de tierra que fue acondicionada para utilizarse como recinto eterno de aquellos cazadores que marcaron pauta en el mundo por sus buenas labores.

Hacía un año que Isaac Netero había desaparecido, como un excelso hombre que dio su vida por el bien de la humanidad, algunos le llamaban mártir y otros sabían que ese viejo había realizado aquel acto heroico por motivos más profundos que eso.

Luego de la terrible explosión que acabó con su vida, no pudieron recuperar su cuerpo, sin embargo, hicieron una tumba en su honor. Una con grandes decoraciones en piedra pulida, en donde su nombre y su lema de "amor" fueron tallados con letras cursivas.

Los presentes observaban con tristeza la lapida, la cual hoy fue revestida de flores de todos los colores y que hacían un perfecto contraste con las prendas color negro que vestían como señal de respeto al difunto. Aún muchas personas no podían creer que el presidente ya no estuviera con ellos. Algunos eran más discretos y soltaban lágrimas con tristeza, intentando no causar mayor impresión. Uno de esos era Beans, que trataba de contener con sus pañuelos la humedad que intentaba salir por sus ojos. Otros lloraban desconsoladamente como Ginta. Pero todos poseían el mismo sentimiento de dolor y pesar.

Leorio y Kurapika se encontraban delante, ocupando su puesto en la sección reservada para los Zodiacos. En donde los más poderos cazadores representaban a toda la comunidad.

En el podio ubicado a un lado del monumento, Cheadle contaba las proezas que el antiguo presidente se pudo jactar de hacer, y las innumerables buenas gestiones que hizo mientras estuvo a la cabeza de la organización. El relato prosiguió con normalidad hasta que palabras de dolor se atragantaron en la garganta de la mujer, era difícil, muy difícil, decir todo lo que pasó durante aquella expedición, que ya no era un secreto para nadie, pero igualmente era un tema que no era tratado con frecuencia por los terribles sucesos que acontecieron.

Detrás de la muchedumbre, dos jóvenes miraban con nostalgia la fotografía de aquel hombre que ante sus ojos no era más que un ser inalcanzable. Su fuerza fue incomparable, aun así fue derrotado, había muerto; lo que dejaba en claro el nivel de poder del abrumador enemigo que enfrentaron.

Las palabras dichas con lentitud, ahora recordaban a todos aquellos que habían caído durante la batalla. Gon no pudo evitar rememorar, lo amargo que fueron esos momentos. Quizá hoy estuvieran haciendo un homenaje en su honor también, de no haber sido por Killua.

¿Cuántas cosas le debía? Muchas. Y entre esas se posicionaba como número uno su vida. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, intentando no pensar en eso, no era el momento, ni tenía sentido atormentarse por algo del pasado. Y en un instante, todo el remolino de preocupaciones que lo abrumaban se disipó, al escuchar una voz calmada hablarle con seguridad.

—Oye, todo está bien ¿sí?...

 _«_ _Killua»_

Sorprendido, volteó en dicha dirección, observando el rostro sereno de su amigo quien miraba hacia el frente.

Fue lo único que dijo Killua y esas palabras lo reconfortaron.

Siempre sabía, Killua siempre sabía todo. Cuando estaba enojado o triste y hasta que pensaba. Eso lo hacía inmensamente feliz.

Al finalizar el protocolo, dirigieron a los invitados a un salón cerca de la entrada, donde ofrecieron comida y música agradable, estos eventos no ocurrían muy a menudo, así que era un buen motivo para que los cazadores compartieran y se conocieran mejor. Esto iba muy ligado a las nuevas políticas que se implementarían a la nueva administración de la asociación.

A lo lejos, lograron distinguir la figura de sus otros dos amigos, hacia demasiado tiempo que no se reunían.

—¡Leorio, Kurapika! —exclamó Gon. Se acercó alegre y abrazó a Leorio con efusividad.

—¡Gon! ¡Hace tanto que no nos vemos!

—¡Estoy sorprendido Leorio! ¡Es cierto que ahora eres uno de los Zodiacos, te has vuelto muy famoso! —comentó con los brazos abierto.

El adulto se rascó la cabeza y su expresión era de desagrado. Todo aquello no lo hacía muy feliz que digamos y lo estaba alejando de su objetivo principal de ser un doctor, pero su integridad le hizo aceptar dicho trabajo por el bien de la humanidad. —No quise que así fuera, pero pasaron muchas cosas… —Deshizo el abrazo y se acomodó los lentes con molestia —Lo más sorprendente es que mira quien está aquí —señaló con su dedo al rubio quien miraba la escena en silencio.

—¡Si! Ya sabía que Kurapika también se había vuelto parte de los Zodiacos. ¡Kurapika!

—Hola Gon, veo que está bien —respondió el kuruta con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

—¡Si! Es genial que estemos los cuatro reunidos de nuevo, no sucedía desde New York Shin.

—¿Los cuatro? —Preguntó intrigado el pelinegro mayor— ¿Dónde está Killua?

—¡Aquí! —gritó Killua apareciendo detrás de Leorio haciendo que este pegara un brinco debido al susto.

—¡Que susto me has dado mocoso! Es de mala educación hablarles a las personas por la espalda.

El albino caminó despreocupadamente colocando sus brazos en la nuca y se colocó al lado de Gon. —Pensé que ahora al ser un Zodiaco tus habilidades habían mejorado, pero sigues siendo el mismo viejo inútil y hablador.

—¿Qué? ¿Quieres probar mis poderes? —gritó indignado.

—No, gracias. No quiero ver a un viejo haciendo el ridículo.

—¡Queee! —se quejó enfadado haciendo que una vena estuviese a punto de explotar en su frente.

Viendo la escena Kurapika llevó una mano hasta su frente, no podía creer que ambos aún se comportaran así. —Parecen unos niños...

Killua al escuchar ese comentario, se percató la presencia del otro adulto. —Ah, hola Kurapika.

—Hola Killua, has crecido.

—Por supuesto, soy un adolescente en pleno crecimiento —dijo con ilusión.

El rubio rió, extrañaba en cierta forma esto. —¿Dónde está tu hermana? Tenía muchas ganas de conocerla.

—Ella no puede venir a un evento como este. No es bueno que esté expuesta entre tantas personas peligrosas. Palm está cuidado de ella ahora.

—Es cierto.

Sintiendo el incomodo ambiente que los rodeaba Killua se apresuró a decir: —Vámonos de esta fiesta patética y vayamos a un lugar mas agradable, no soporto la presencia asfixiante de esta gente sobre nosotros.

Leorio volvió a retomar la compostura y mientras se acomodaba la ropa, les miró con tristeza. —Lo sentimos chicos, no podemos ir. Al finalizar esta reunión tenemos un comité muy importante.

—Ser un adulto es una patada en el trasero —, comentó Killua.

—Supongo.

Gon se entristeció, quería compartir con ellos un poco más, hacia tanto que no se veían, que era injusto que ya tuvieran que separase de nuevo. —No puede ser, quería hablar más con ustedes y que me cuenten de sus aventuras.

Para animarlo, Leorio se acercó hasta él y le revolvió el cabello efusivamente. —No te preocupes Gon, seguramente pronto tendremos de nuevo la oportunidad. Luego que regresemos del continente oscuro tendremos muchas cosas que contar.

Era cierto, sus amigos pronto se embarcarían en un peligroso viaje al continente oscuro. Un lugar donde no tendría la oportunidad de ir, aunque quisiera, sería imposible. Aún le faltaban muchas cosas para cumplir con todo lo que se necesitaba para embarcarse a una aventura a ese lugar.

Leorio, Kurapika, Ging, los zodiacos y hasta Killua, tenían un objetivo claro que seguir y él deseaba en cierto modo compartir eso con ellos, pero ahora no estaba a su nivel y quizá nunca pudiera volver a estarlo. Se mordió la cara interna de la boca de sólo imaginar el resto de su vida relegado a vivir una vida vacía y... ¡No! No quería eso.

—Tienes razón Leorio… —sonrió embargado de tristeza— seguramente pronto podrán reunirse con nosotros.

Ambos adultos quedaron atónitos al ver el rostro claramente afligido del niño. ¿Tanto le afecto que nos pudiesen estar más tiempo juntos?

—Bueno, será mejor que nos marchemos así podrán atender sus asuntos. ¿No, Killua?

—Si…

—¡Chicos cuídense mucho durante su viaje! ¡Nos veremos pronto! —ondeó sus manos en señal de despedida.

—Adiós, Gon…

Comenzó a caminar con velocidad envidiable, sin fijarse siquiera si Killua iba detrás de él.

—¿Qué le sucede a Gon? —preguntó el kuruta.

Killua metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y suspiró. —Tiene muchas cosas en su cabeza y no sabe cómo tratar con ellas.

—¿Es por lo de sus poderes?

—Eso es sólo uno de los factores, hay algo más que está molestándolo y aunque me dijo algunos, creo que hay algo que aún ni él mismo sabe que es.

—¿Estará bien? —preguntó muy preocupado Leorio.

—Eso creo… Descubriré de qué se trata, antes que esto se salga de control.

—Te lo encargamos Killua.

El aludido suspiró de nuevo, era demasiado cansado pensar como podría resolver el asunto, pero si se trataba de su amigo haría hasta lo imposible por aliviar el problema que evidentemente le hacía mal. —Sí, déjenlo en mis manos... —aseguró con firmeza y sin titubear. Caminó lentamente para tratar alcanzarlo para posteriormente comenzar a correr hacia dicha dirección— ¡Nos vemos!

—Estos niños nunca dejan de sorprenderme —expresó Kurapika al cruzarse de brazos.

—Ni que lo digas, aunque eso sólo me hace preocuparme más por ellos.

 **.~*~.**

Las pequeñas manos de la joven Zoldyck acariciaban con suavidad la tela sobre la cama, trataba de eliminar las arrugas hechas en la superficie de la sabana y dejarla prolija. Ya había descartado los almohadones sobrantes, y retirado la cobija, preparando todo para la hora de dormir. Ella estaba lista. Se duchó y se colocó un camisón de algodón floreado, además soltó su cabello para dormir con mayor comodidad.

Canturreaba alegre una melodía que escuchó recientemente en la radio y que no podía sacarse de la cabeza. Estaba muy feliz por estar ahí con su hermano y con Gon, por lo que quería que todo fuera perfecto para la ocasión. Sabía que este encuentro era algo muy importante para ellos y deseaba que ambos lo disfrutaran mientras duraba. Al finalizar su labor, soltó un bufido como si esa tarea hubiese requerido toneladas de esfuerzo.

—¡Listo, ya está perfecta! —vociferó alegre colocando ambas manos en sus caderas satisfecha. Miró a Gon que se encontraba sentado en un confortable sillón que estaba al pie de la ventana elaborado en madera de pino y el tapizado hacia juego con el resto de decoraciones de la habitación. Ella esperaba un comentario aprobatorio por lo que hizo.

—Buen trabajo Alluka —dijo con amabilidad, haciendo que la niña ensanchara aun más la sonrisa que había decorado su cara todo el tiempo.

En ese momento, Killua venía saliendo del cuarto de baño, secándose el cabello con una toalla. Sin dudarlo dos veces, se lanzó violentamente en la cama sin importarle arruinar por completo el trabajo de su pequeña hermana. Alluka se enfadó e hizo un puchero conteniendo el aire a causa del asombro.

—¡Onii-Chan! ¡Tarde mucho en acomodarla!

El mayor sonrió de forma picara ante el berrinche que recibía. Se dio la vuelta para quedar boca arriba. No dijo nada, sin embargo, extendió sus brazos a los lados invitándola a que viniera hacia dónde él estaba.

Ella llevó uno de los dedos hasta sus labios y ladeó su cabeza al no comprender muy bien, sólo al observar la mirada ladina de su hermano, pudo comprender a lo que se refería. —¡Onii-chan! —Saltó a sus brazos, siendo arropada al instante por los cálidos brazos. Ambos reían y se acariciaban, rozando sus mejillas de forma amorosa.

Ante esa escena el corazón de Gon se estrujó, no es que le molestara, era un sentimiento que le presionaba el pecho y no podía comprender. El nudo en su garganta se intensificó, debido al repentino ataque de cosquillas que le proporcionó su amigo a la niña. ¿Qué pasaba con él? ¿Por qué estaba sintiendo eso? Sin darse cuenta frunció el ceño y en un acto reflejo se levantó rápidamente de su asiento, atrayendo la atención de Killua, quien lo observó de reojo mientras seguía jugando con Alluka.

Caminó deprisa desde donde se hallaba, aquella marcha pareció durar varios minutos cuando en realidad en milésimas de segundo se encontró tras el resguardo de la puerta de madera que daba acceso al baño. Se recargó contra ella respirando de forma agitada _._

 _«Basta Gon, ¿Qué pasa contigo?»_ Se reprendió ante su comportamiento tan infantil e irracional. Enervado, se dejó caer al suelo, donde se abrazó a si mismo con fuerza intentando acallar esa vocecilla que le estaba haciendo flaquear. Ya lo había aceptado, que debía cargar con todo esos miedos latentes sin molestar a nadie.

No era el momento para eso, tendría el suficiente tiempo en su hogar, para hacerse –de nuevo– un análisis exhaustivo sobre lo que sucedía con sus desordenados sentimientos; por ahora lo importante era disfrutar de la compañía tanto como pudiese. Se despojó de su ropa, durante el lapso que tardó la bañera en llenarse. Entró suavemente, pero eso no evitó que el agua se desbordara, le importó poco el desastre que se formó. Lo único que su mente podía pensar, es en el hecho que este pequeño encuentro, más que hacerlo feliz, le hacía aflorar esas emociones e inquietudes que había logrado controlar. Volvían a aparecer como si ya no se hubiese ocupado lo suficiente en ese tema. ¡Era absurdo! Porque si algo hizo durante este año fue pensar, analizar y deducir, sobre el pasado, su presente y su futuro.

Se introdujo completamente en el agua mojando sus cabellos, intentando que la cabeza se enfriara y dejara de obsesionarse con ese tema. Apoyó la espalda contra la tina y suspiró liberando por completo el aire de sus pulmones.

—Killua...

El nombre brotó de sus labios sin querer, sabía a la perfección que aquello fue dicho como un desahogo, como un deseo de que sus problemas fueran resuelto con un chasquido como siempre ocurría cuando Killua se hacia cargo de todo.

Él era increíble, su inteligencia y habilidades físicas eran envidiables. Le permitían, analizar escenarios complejos en segundos y resolverlos con su ingenio y destreza en un santiamén. Muchas veces creyó estorbarle durante las misiones que tuvieron, sin embargo, siempre luchó por estar a su par y ser una fuente de valor para él en momento claves.

Lo admiraba.

Hoy más que nunca.

No sabía cómo aún después del terrible pasado que sufrió con su familia podía reír de esa forma y mostrarse alegre y despreocupado ante cualquier situación. No era nada fácil superar un trauma tan grande, pero Killua lo había logrado, con su propia fuerza. Ahora que él había experimentado una afección comparable a lo que su amigo vivió en la infancia, se sorprendía de la pericia de él para hoy estar tan bien como se apreciaba.

Ligeramente enfadado, golpeó la superficie del agua, haciendo que las gotas cubrieran su cabello y ligeramente el piso.

—Me comporto como un niño... —susurró tan bajo que ni siquiera pudo escucharse.

Su afirmación era acertada, por lo menos en su joven mente. Sólo niño actuaría de forma tan egoísta e irracional. No deseaba aceptarlo, pero estaba celoso. Detestó ver como Killua sonreía de forma tan abierta con otra persona. Se sentía excluido y fuera de lugar, cuando antes siempre estuvo ahí sólo para él. Su incondicional amistad era algo de lo que se sentía más seguro en el mundo, por ello no comprendía la aparición de una envidia descomunal en su cuerpo. Lo único que podía deducir es que había creado un concepto equívoco de lo que significaba tener un mejor amigo, o quizá se había llenado de demasiadas idea erróneas de lo que simbolizaba su relación con Killua Zoldyck.

Soledad.

Era la causa de todo. Su latente miedo a la soledad. Que nunca se detuvo a pensar en ella porque prácticamente creció solo, rodeado de naturaleza, sin amigos, pero ahora que se acostumbró a estar con la compañía de gente excepcional que compartía invaluables momentos junto a él, ese miedo mal infundado lo corroe por dentro. Más que el miedo por no recuperar sus poderes o por no encontrar aquello que seguir, la soledad era algo que lo atormentaba recurrentemente.

Suspiró por tercera vez.

No recordaba desde hace cuanto se encontraba metido ahí, pero el agua ya había comenzado arrugar sus dedos. Decidió salir y apresurarse a descansar, hoy fue un día demasiado largo, y el torrente de emociones lo agotaron de sobremanera.

Al estar listo, trató de limpiar lo mejor que pudo. No quedó muy bien. El desastre que había hecho por andar perdido en las nubes fue demasiado, pero mañana sería otro día y lo más seguro es que para mañana ya estuviera seco.

Abrió con sigilo la puerta, lo suficiente para asomar uno de sus ojos por la pequeña rendija. Notó que la luz de la habitación estaba apagada, seguramente ya se encontraban durmiendo.

 _«Que idiota Gon, hoy no compartiste nada con ellos»_. Pensó, y se odió por eso, no sabía cuando tendrían la oportunidad de encontrarse nuevamente y él ahí desperdiciando su valioso tiempo encerrándose en el baño.

Caminó sin hacer mucho ruido, acercándose por el lado izquierdo de la cama, que se hallaba muy cerca de la ventana. Las cortinas, estaban abierta y dejaban entrar la luz de la luna. Con claridad, pudo distinguir los cabellos blancos de Killua sobresalir de la cobija. Había optado por dormir el centro, abrazando por detrás a Alluka, cosa que le pareció extraña ya que él siempre peleaba para quedar al borde de la cama y de los asientos, siempre fue así. ¿Será que su amigo había cambiado de gustos en el tiempo que no se vieron? ¿Qué tanto ya no sabía de él?

Suavemente removió la punta de la cobija y se metió bajo ellas. Observó el techo por unos instantes, pero aquella vista pálida y sombría lo puso incomodo. Le enojaba que hoy padeciera de insomnio, cosa que se había vuelto habitual en los últimos meses y que logró superar semanas antes de hacer este viaje, con mucha meditación y entrenamiento espiritual. Ahí estaba de nuevo, con los ojos abiertos sin siquiera parpadear, no tenía claro el porqué de su condición. ¿Sería por el reciente avivamiento de sus dudas y temores? ¿O por el hecho de poder volver a dormir a un lado de la persona que más quería en el mundo? Fue algo que trató de teorizar durante las dos horas que ocupó observando con detenimiento las minúsculas hendiduras que veía sobre el encamisado aparentemente mal aplicado del techo.

«¡ _Tengo que dormir! Si no mañana no podré despertarme temprano»_ Harto, se dio media vuelta intentando conciliar el sueño, no obstante, la sorpresa que recibió al encontrarse con los ojos penetrantes de Killua por poco lo hace brincar de la cama. El chico se encontraba tranquilo, pero su mirada denotaba preocupación.

—K-Killua... —habló en un tono bajo para no despertar a la otra chica.

El silenció se volvió a apoderar del reducido espació que lograba separarlos. Gon podía sentir el aire tibio que exhalaba su amigo cada vez que respiraba, estaban muy, pero muy cerca. Tal cercanía era mala, no disponía de ningún método para tratar de ocultar lo que sentía en su interior. Lo sabía, que Killua ya intuía todo, esos ojos inmutables que trataban de forma silenciosa adentrarse hasta su alma se lo hacían saber.

—Que sucede contigo... —la forma seca en que lo dijo, creó un remolino de emociones dentro del más joven. No fue dicha como una pregunta, fue lanzada como una expresión, tratando de hacerlo recapacitar de su extraña forma de actuar.

Gon parpadeó por la sorpresa, más que impresionarle el hecho de que sospechara de su condición, radicaba en que lo hubiese dicho. Killua era muy reservado cuando de problemas sentimentales se trataba, él se quedaba en silencio y le reconfortaba con su presencia como siempre. Pero hoy no guardó silencio. ¿Esta era otra de las cosas que había cambiado?

Un frío sobrecogedor le recorrió por toda la tráquea y se alojó en el estómago. Las palabras hacían un intento fútil por salir, pero el tener sobre sí tan sofocantes focos no le permitía pensar con claridad. ¿Qué era este sentimiento que lo embargaba? ¿Desde cuándo se cohibía ante la presencia de Killua? Eran respuestas que no podía responder y que en un instante recorrieron de forma atemorizante por su cabeza.

No podía mentir, no a él.

—Tengo miedo…

Ese mensaje que fue sacado de lo más profundo del alma, produjeron en el mayor un espasmo. Abrió los ojos excesivamente, nunca creyó ver la expresión que estaba siendo mostrada frente a él en estos instantes. Los ojos brillantes y temblorosos de Gon intentaban retener las lágrimas que trataban de salir en contra de su voluntad.

Él no tenía las intensiones de mostrarse tan débil frente a Killua, no porque le diera vergüenza, ya que su relación era tan cercana que no tenía ningún reparo en mostrarle hasta lo más recóndito de su ser –o eso pensaba en el pasado–, sino se debía a su orgullo, no deseaba llorar más, no quería causarle más problemas de los que ya le había dado, pero cedió. Había estado conteniéndose desde la mañana y ya no resistía más.

Sujetando un poco de aire, volvió a hablar, ya sin ningún reparo. —He comprendido que el infierno no te espera al morir, Killua. Ya he experimentado la muerte de cerca y lo digo con seguridad. Peor que morir, es no encontrar el sentido de tu vida, es no tener porque luchar o peor, no tener a nadie por quien luchar.

—Gon…

—La impotencia de no poder hacer nada es frustrante —observó con detenimiento una de sus manos y la apretó formando un puño—. La impaciencia aumenta a medida que pasan los días y nada llega emocionarte como antes —suspiró y relajó su cuerpo por completo—. Lo intenté Killua, traté de ser optimista y ver las cosas desde el mejor punto de vista posible, pero aún hay un pesar dentro de mí que no me deja sentirme tranquilo. Te veo, y a nuestros amigos y no puedo evitar sentir celos. Todos tienen algo por lo que luchar, al cambio yo no tengo nada. Cuando me enteré que perdí mis poderes y que mi meta se había cumplido al encontrar a Ging, no me preocupé, porque te tenía. Pensaba que encontraría a tú lado, algo nuevo que hacer. Podríamos embarcarnos en nuevas aventuras y quién sabe, en ese proceso podría recuperar mis poderes; pero todo se desboronó cuando me dijiste que nuestro viaje había terminado.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a descender por su rostro. Recordar aquel momento no era bueno. Y sin embargo, el silencio que guardó por unos instantes no fue suficiente para calmarlo, ahora que ya había comenzado, sentía que si se detenía ahora, nunca tendría la oportunidad de sacar todo lo que almacenó en su interior. Miró de nuevo directamente a su amigo, quién ahora tenía un rostro lleno de inquietud, lo sabía porque sus cejas estaban caídas y porque inconscientemente arrugó su labio inferior, gesto que siempre hacia cuando se sentía de esa forma.

—Killua… Sé a la perfección debías continuar tu viaje con Alluka y no te estoy reprochando nada, pero por mi egoísmo no puedo dejar de sentirme así. Esto no es tu culpa, no pienses eso. Todo lo contrario, te doy las gracias por ser mi amigo y brindarme tu apoyo siempre.

Estaba impresionado, era la primera vez que escuchaba a Gon hablar de esa forma tan madura. Ante sus ojos siempre fue alguien muy inocente, feliz y sencillo. Nunca se tomaba el tiempo de analizar temas tan complicados con minuciosidad, los resolvía guiándose por su instinto y su forma optimista de ver las cosas. Podía decir había crecido, un año no era mucho tiempo, pero había logrado que su radiante amigo, comenzara a analizar las cosas de forma objetiva y realista. Cualquiera diría que es bueno, que ha madurado, pero Killua, lo veía desde otra perspectiva, que sea lo que hubiese estado pensando durante ese año lo había afectado demasiado. Ahora se lamentaba por no haber estado ahí para ayudarle.

Conmovido, entrelazó una de sus manos con la de Gon, la cual descansaba sobre el colchón. Intentaba reconfortarlo con ese simple gesto o por lo menos hacerle saber que le entendía.

—¿De nuevo con eso…? Ya te dije que…

—Lo sé, Killua… —le interrumpió— pero no puedo evitar sentirme así. Extraño cuando estábamos juntos y nos divertíamos, desearía que el tiempo regresara y que nada de esto hubiese sucedido, ojalá tú y yo no hub-

Fue callado abruptamente.

El casto beso que recibió lo sorprendió de sobremanera, unos instante duró, y durante ese lapso, cerró sus ojos inconscientemente, disfrutando del agradable calor que le transmitió. Sintió como su amigo se separaba y con lentitud abrió los párpados permitiendo ver el leve color carmín sobre las mejillas ajenas y unos ojos deslumbrantes que intentaban procesar lo acontecido.

—¿P-por qué?... —pronunció aun impresionado.

—P-Para callarte… estabas diciendo puras tonterías…—arrugó el rostro con molestia debido a la vergüenza. No había sido su intención hacer eso, fue algo totalmente espontaneó que surgió como un método para detenerlo, no soportaba seguir escuchando esas frases colmadas de tristeza y melancolía, que no era propias de él. La confusión que reflejaba Gon, hizo a Killua suspirar. Afianzó más el agarre y le miró con seguridad. —Idiota, tienes dos opciones: Seguirte lamentando por lo que pasó o levantarte y luchar.

—Pero…

—No es malo tener miedo, yo también lo he sentido. Malo, es no enfrentarlo. Deja de llorar y lamentarte. Cree en ti Gon, tú tienes el poder de cambiar todo lo que te rodea a tu favor, es tu mayor virtud, así que deja de comportarte así. Mírame, yo estoy aquí, a tu lado, y lo he estado siempre. Soy tu amigo. Y tú eres mi mejor amigo. Nada ni nadie cambiará eso.

—Killua…

—Gon, debiste hablar conmigo desde antes. No te guardes cosas como éstas, no la soportarás solo, para eso estoy yo, para ayudarte cuando tu cabeza no puede procesar bien las cosas —con su otra mano le dio ligeros golpecitos en la frente, haciendo que el otro cerrara sus ojos por el maltrato que recibía. Dejó su dedo índice sobre el lugar y le habló con seriedad—. Ven conmigo y Alluka, busquemos la forma de devolverte tus poderes, continuemos nuestro viaje. ¡Y ya no ponga esa cara, me enfermas!

Impresionado por lo que acaba de oír, el corazón le saltó del pecho. No pudo evitar que su boca temblara y soltó en llanto.

—¡Hey! ¡¿Por qué lloras?!

El chico cubierto de lágrimas se abalanzó para abrazarlo por el cuello, de algún modo Gon se sentía mejor a pesar que nada había cambiado. Las reconfortantes palabras de su amigo abrieron para él una nueva puerta llena de luz, que lo liberaban de esa oscuridad que lo había estado envolviendo.

—¡Te quiero Killua! ¡Gracias por ser mi amigo!

—¡Ya basta! —refunfuñó por la sofocante cercanía que había entre ambos y que logró que su rostro se tornara rojo por la vergüenza.

—¡Yo también te quiero, Onii-Chan! —gritó Alluka a su espalda, la cual se aferró en un afectuoso abrazo también.

—¡Alluka! ¿Estabas despierta?

—Sí, desde el principio.

—Eso quiere decir…

—Sí, Onii-chan. No te preocupes, Nanika y yo lo aprobamos. —La chica le apretó con más ímpetu, hundiendo la cara contra el dorso del albino. Mientras Gon lloraba y se aferraba más a su pecho. Estaba demasiado avergonzado. Recibir tales muestras de afecto eran demasiado para él. Por lo que debido al sofoco, terminó mareándose.

—¿Onii-Chan? —Preocupada por no escuchar ningún reproche se levantó para comprobar su estado.

Gon pudo ver el momento exacto en que su amigo dejó de moverse. —¿Killua? ¡Killua! ¿Qué te sucede?

El evidente sonrojo de sus mejillas y sus ojos desorbitados le confirmaron su suposición. —Ahhh, Onii-chan se ha desmayado.

—¡¿Por qué?!

—Eres muy inocente Gon-chan. Debes tener una idea por lo que acabó de pasar —Ella no quería incomodarlo con su indiscreción, pero no dejaría pasar la ocasión de acercarlo más a su hermano, estos dos eran muy reservados, si no hacía nada dudaba que avanzaran más en su relación.

—¿Ah? —Se quedó pensativo unos minutos hasta logró comprender a lo que se refería haciendo que sin premeditarlo soltara el cuerpo del inconsciente y se tocara los labios rememorando el beso que recibió. —Pero…

—¡No te preocupes! —Dijo con emoción— Conozco un método para despertar a quienes se han desmayado.

—¿Cuál?

—Debes darle un beso, pero no uno cualquiera —recalcó, subiendo un dedo para explicar mejor—, uno de verdadero amor. Como en el cuento de la bella durmiente.

—¿Qué? —no podía creer lo que escuchaba. Esto no estaba bien. No quería besar a Killua en contra de su voluntad, además…

—Tú quieres a mi Onii-chan, ¿verdad?

—Sí, pero… ¿Por qué debo ser yo? Tú también lo quieres, ¿no?

—Yo soy su hermana no funcionará. Vamos, tú puedes.

El inocente joven dudó en hacerlo o no, pero viendo el rostro de su amigo se armó de valor y se acercó cerrando sus ojos, para posar sus labios contra los del otro. Killua abrió sus ojos al sentir una sensación extraña y pudo notar como estaba siendo besado por Gon. Una cosa era besarle por impulso, y otra diferente era que le besase con conciencia. Era tan raro e increíble para él, que se desmayó de nuevo.

Al notar que su método no funcionaba se preocupó y levantó la vista hacia la niña quien se cubría el rostro con vergüenza al presenciar dicha escena. —¡Esto no funciona!

Pensó que su hermano despertaría con eso, no por lo que dice la historia, sino porque sabía que él tenía buenos reflejos y sentiría enseguida si alguien lo estuviera besando. Aunque su plan no hubiese dado frutos no se rendiría tan fácil, debería esperar otra oportunidad. —No te preocupes Gon-Chan, seguro mi hermano despertará pronto. Dejémoslo descansar.

—¿Segura?

—Sí. Nosotros también tenemos que descansar. Mañana comenzaremos un nuevo viaje los tres juntos.

Gon bajó la mirada preocupado. Aunque se contentó por escuchar la proposición que le hizo Killua, ahora dudaba de si eso sería buena idea. —Alluka, yo no quiero ser una molestia…

—Gon-chan, tú nunca serás una molestia. Eres quien hizo que mi hermano brillara como lo hace ahora. Recuerdo cuando era distante y serio, a pesar que nunca fue malo conmigo, tampoco era afectuoso. Pero cuando regresó por mí, era otra persona. Sonreía, me abrazaba, dijo que me protegería contra todo y todos, ya no tenía ese rostro inexpresivo, era tan cálido —rememoró abrazándose a sí misma, sintiendo el amor que había recibido en aquella ocasión—. Todo eso fue gracias a ti, lo supe cuando me contó sobre un amigo muy preciado y que necesitaba ayuda. Al principio temí que luego de que te recuperaras yo perdería a mi hermano y volvería esa habitación, sola, sin nadie con quien hablar. Recibiendo el desprecio de todos. Pero mi Onii-chan, me abrazó fuerte y me dijo que estaríamos juntos por siempre, que no le hiciera caso a nadie y que él estaría ahí para mí. Ese día fui muy feliz. Y desde entonces he estado en deuda contigo Gon-chan. Tú eres la causa de que mi hermano sea quién es y de que Nanika y yo seamos tan felices.

—Yo no hice nada, es él quién lo hizo todo.

—No tienes que buscar quien es el más valioso o quien hizo que. Onii-chan me contó todo sobre sus aventuras y el tiempo que estuvieron juntos. Creo que luego de saber eso, puedo decir que lo importante es que son amigos y se quieren mucho. Cuando mi Onii-chan caiga en desesperación y la oscuridad trate de absorberlo, estarás ahí para alentarlo y cuando tú creas que no tienes un motivo por el cual luchar, ahí estará él para apoyarte.

—¿Crees que eso sea lo mejor?

—¡Lo es! ¡Deben estar juntos! Estar solo es muy triste —Alluka se afligió de solo pensar en lo que el pelinegro debió sufrir durante este año, y donde seguro pasó por muchas situaciones en completa soledad—. ¡Ya no tienes que preocuparte por nada! Mi Onii-chan y yo estaremos aquí para ti —Esbozó una enorme sonrisa y saltó para abrazar a Gon, quien con sorpresa la atajó entre sus brazos.

Alluka era sumamente tierna, ya entendía porque se llevaban tan bien estos hermanos. Le acarició el cabello como agradecimiento a las palabras llenas de esperanza y felicidad que le ofreció. Si antes tenía alguna duda, ella terminó por aclararlas.

—Gracias Alluka, prometo cuidar a tu hermano y a ti.

—¡Sí! ¡Nuestro viaje será mucho más divertido si estamos los tres juntos! ¡Conoceremos muchas cosas y comeremos comidas exóticas!

—¡Sí, será muy divertido!

—Por ahora es mejor que vayamos a dormir, mañana hay que levantarse muy temprano.

—Pero Killua…

Alluka sonrió, al detallar el rostro preocupado de Gon. Sabía que no era bueno jugar con su inocencia, pero sino hacia nada nunca se lo perdonaría. —Ven, abracémoslo —pronunció, halándolo hasta quedar muy cerca de Killua—. No queremos que se resfríe, lo mejor es hacerlo entrar en calor.

—Está bien.

La niña rió con picardía para sí misma, ante esa repuesta.

Ambos adolescentes se recostaron y se pegaron al cuerpo de Killua para abrazarlo cariñosamente mientras dormían, esperando que un nuevo día llegara y con ello una nueva aventura iniciara.

Para Gon muchas cosas habían cambiado, el largo trayecto que recorrió durante este período fue duro y le hizo entender que la vida no era tan simple como él pensaba. Por algo el tiempo no pasaba en vano y en este nuevo viaje que emprendería junto a Killua y Alluka, se aseguraría de no volver a repetir los mismos errores. Aún había muchos miedos que debía enfrentar, pero sabía que si se esforzaba y confiaba en sus amigos todo saldría bien. Y quizás algún día, podría resolver el misterio de porque ahora su corazón latía tan fuerte cuando estaba junto a Killua.

* * *

 _Gracias por leer esto y disculpen todo lo malo._

 _Le doy las gracias a_ _ **Giss-Chan**_ _por sus consejos y a_ _ **Lokana**_ _por aguantar mis quejidos durante 16 días Dx!_

 _Saludos._

 _Byebye!_


End file.
